los ojos del dragon
by tito anime fan
Summary: un chico nuevo llega a konoha y muy rápidamente hace amigos pero que ocultara su oscuro y que problemas traerá con su excepcional kekei genkai y como cambiara la historia que conocemos


Los ojos del dragón

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece sus personajes y mundo son obra de kishimoto masashi. Aclaraciones: es mi primer fic siempre quise hacer uno hay nuevos kekei genkai y doujutsus y personajes creados por mi esta historia empieza después de que formaran el equipo 7 y antes de la misión de las olas disfrútenlo y cualquier ayuda se acepta es un nuruxhina y un sasuxsaku un poquito de naruxsaku disfrútenlo

Capitulo 1: el nuevo miembro del equipo 7

En un lugar en el bosque de las afueras de konoha dos sombras se movían a gran velocidad una detrás de la otra pareciendo una persecución

Sombra 1: Déjame en paz

Sombra 2: No lo creo estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego (creando una gran bola de fuego derribando a la otra sombra)

Sombra 2: ja eres mío Sombra 1: no lo creo dijo haciendo varios sellos estilo dragón: rugido de dragón (expulsando una gran onda sonora de su boca destruyendo todo a su paso)

Sombra 1: eso estuvo cerca (dijo agarrándose su brazo y cojeando hasta la entrada de konoha)

En la entrada de konoha

Naruto: ¡si al fin tendremos una misión de verdad ¡

Sakura: en su mente idiota

Sasuke: oigan que es eso (dijo el pelinegro con su típica voz y cara de indiferencia)

Del bosque salió un chico de piel morena cabello corto de color negro con unos pantalones holgados negros con diseños azules y un suéter sin mangas con un sello en el hombro derecho en el centro del sello un dragón una línea vertical bajaba por todo el brazo hasta su mano donde se formaba un circulo en el centro de este un dragón del circulo salían 5 líneas y cada una terminaban en unos de sus dedos

¿: Ayuda (dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas)

Kakashi: lo tengo dijo el peli plateado sosteniendo al chico antes de que cayera por completo

Kakashi: sakura informa al hokage de la situación naruto, sasuke ustedes y yo llevaremos a este chico al hospital

Tasuna: y yo que dijo el viejo mal humorado

Kakashi: lo dejaremos para mañana tasuna (dijo kakashi muy preocupado por el joven)

En la oficina del hokage

Sakura: hokage acaba de aparecer un chico mal herido en las afueras de la ciudad

tercer Hokage: y ya lo trasladaron al hospital

Sakura: si kakashi sensei se esta encargando de eso

tercer Hokage: ok cuando se mejore el chico me lo traen aquí para interrogarlo

Sakura: si (dijo la peli rosa saliendo de la ofician)

tercer Hokage: en su mente que le habrá pasado a ese chico

En el hospital

Kakashi: sakura le informaste al hokage

Sakura: si ya le informe kakashi sensei

Kakashi: naruto sasuke ustedes vigilen al chico yo y sakura buscaremois pistas

Naruto: si

En la habitación del chico

Naruto: oye sasuke que crees que sea ese símbolo que tiene

Sasuke: no lo se tal ves sea de su aldea o clan

¿: En donde estoy

Naruto: e despertaste (dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa)

Sasuke: tranquilo estas en el hospital (dijo el uchiha con su cara de seriedad)

¿: Debo irme

Naruto: pero que dices si acabas de llegar (dijo naruto con cara de sorprendido)

Sasuke: además tienes una pierna y un brazo roto

¿: No es cierto mira (dijo el chico extraño rompiendo sus yeso)

Naruto: tienes que enseñarme ese truco y si te vas a ir por lo menos dinos tu nombre

¿: Me llamo tytos (pronunciación taitos)

En ese mismo un kunai con un papel bomba atravesó la ventana

Naruto: cuidado (grito el rubio mientras cubría a tytos)

Tytos: al ver la acción pensó en su mente que le pasa a este chico acaso me esta me esta protegiendo (pensó el chico nuevo sorprendido ya que nadie había hecho eso por el)

Sasuke: mierda (dijo el pelinegro con su típica voz mientras se lanzaba al suelo para cubrirse de la explosión)

Tytos: tu de nuevo (dijo el chico nuevo asomándose por la ventana) En esos momentos

kakashi sensei apareció con sakura por la puerta y el culpable de la explosión huyo

Kakashi: están todos bien (dijo con preocupación el peliplata)

Naruto: si

Sakura: que el no estaba enyesado (dijo la ojos de jade viendo que el chico no tenia los yesos ni ninguna herida)

Sasuke: tu misma lo dijiste estaba parece que se cura rápido (dijo con su típica voz de indiferencia el uchiha)

Kakashi: al escuchar eso se quito su banda de konoha con disimulo para ver al chico con el sharingan se dio cuenta de que un chakra no humano fluia por todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo siguiente el peliplateado quedo sorprendido volviendo a colocarse su banda

Tytos: te diste cuenta verdad (dijo el nuevo con cara de se tu secreto)

Naruto: de que hablas tytos Pero este solo miraba a kakashi

Tytos : déjame adivinarr tienes el sharigan verdad (dijo el chico nuevo con una sonrisa mientras todos los alumnos de kakashi estaban sorprendidos)

Sakura: es eso cierto kakashi sensei

Kakashi: …. Tienen la tarde libre tu y yo vamos a la oficina del hokage dijo el peli plateado pasándole las ropas a tytos

Naruto: eyy espere ahí y responda tiene el sharingan o no

Kakashi: si (dijo saliendo rápidamente con tytos)

En la oficina del hokage

Tercer hokage: tytos ee así que tu eres el chico tienes algo importante que decir (dijo el viejo con su típica cara)

Tytos: por donde empiezo (dijo el chico rascándose la barbilla)

Kakashi: que es eso en tu brazo (dijo kakashi con curiosidad)

Tytos: es un sello que se relaciona con mi kekei genkai

Kakashi: y que sella

Tytos: sella a algo que ustedes llamarían seiryuu (dragón azul) pero su nombre es dragó es como una bestia con cola solo que el tiene una muy buena relación con su huésped

Tercer hokage: y cual es tu kekei genkai (dijo el viejo con incredulidad)

Tytos: iba a ser el sharingan pero cuando mi madre estaba embarazada portaba a drago e izo que mi sharingan mutara con su chakra

Tercer hokage: tienes pruebas de eso

Tytos: si (dijo el chico cerrando los ojos mientras esto ocurría su sello brillaba con una luz tenue de un azul único y cuando abrió los ojos eran como un sharingan de dos aspas solo que con ese azul único y su pupila era como le un reptil

Tytos: si todavía no me cree (dijo el chico poniendo chakra en su mano poniéndola enzima de su frente revelando sus recuerdos lo mismo izo con kakashi Luego de ver esto el hokagese sorprendio y le pregunto al chico si tenia alguna petición

Tytos: si solo una quiero estar en el equipo 7

El hokage movió la cabeza con afirmación

Fin del capitulo 1

Gracias por leer este fic es mi primer fic dejen reviews e ideas criticas para saber que opinan tengo 15 no digan tonterías por favor el personaje y todo lo nuevo lo hice yo e investigue aquí abajo les dejo una aclaracion Es un fic largo casi como las crónicas de konoha grasias y adios


End file.
